In a gas turbine the shaft connecting the fan and the low turbine must be detachably connected to permit removal of either component. The shaft and its connection must tolerate not only axial and torque loads, but also bending loads because of bearing support loads. In a conventional bolted joint bending places high tensile loads in the bolts.
This support bearing is located between the fan and the low turbine and therefore in the area of the coupling between the shafts. Removal of either shaft may damage the bearing if axial pulling loads are placed on the bearing. Removal of the bearing increases the work involved and also opens the bearing compartment to possible contamination.
It is an object of the invention to carry torque loads on splines, axial loads on bolts, and bending loads on the coupling-shaft interface, thereby minimizing bolt loading.
It is a further object to remove a shaft without loading the bearing and to minimize bearing compartment contaminations during overhaul.